1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety closure for a filling system wherein the filling system comprises a container to be filled, an automatic filling nozzle for moving a supply of liquid through the nozzle into the container, the container having a fill pipe connected thereto with a filling nozzle adaptor affixed to the open end of the fill pipe. The safety closure closes and seals the discharge end of the adaptor upon removal of the filling nozzle.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a filling system for moving a supply of liquid through an automatic nozzle into a container wherein the container has a fill pipe with an filling adaptor affixed to the open end thereof. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,553 issued on Apr. 10, 1984, to Snyder, et al.
It is also known to provide a releasable coupling for connecting a fluid supply to a container to minimize spillage of fluid during coupling and uncoupling wherein the fluid flows around a bulbous nose during the filling operation. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,564 issued Feb. 16, 1976 to Kendall Jones.
It is further known to provide an end structure for fixing to an end portion of a filler pipe of a tank for receiving a liquid distribution nozzle, the end portion comprising a tubular member having a flanged entrance end adapted to receive a filler cap, a valve member operative to close and open a constricted passage in the tubular member, the valve member yieldably biased open by the insertion of a xe2x80x9cregulationxe2x80x9d liquid distribution nozzle. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,977 issued on Oct. 14, 1975 to Jean-Marie Berger.
Finally, it is known to provide an insert for the top of a tank for receiving a nozzle spout, the insert having large opening for receiving a tank cap and a smaller throat opening for receiving the nozzle spout wherein a valve is adapted to engage the bottom of the throat when the nozzle spout is removed and is adapted to open the throat when the nozzle spout is inserted therein. A portion of the valve always remains in the discharge stream from the nozzle. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,216 issued on July 2, 1985 to Leo C. Lake, Jr.
In the prior art, filling systems either have a door through which the nozzle passes or has a door which at least partially remains in the liquid stream dispensed from the nozzle, this latter condition resulting in a reduced liquid flow rate. The reduced liquid flow rate may be sufficient to prevent an automatic filling nozzle from being set for automatic operation, thus defeating one purpose of the closure door. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a filling system for moving a supply of liquid through an automatic nozzle for dispensing a supply of liquid into a container wherein the nozzle has a valve with an operating lever for opening the valve and a biasing means for biasing said valve against a seat in a closed position. The valve further has a vacuum responsive means with a trip means associated therewith for closing the valve in response to liquid rising in the container to an inlet port of a vacuum tube affixed to the container. The container also has a fill pipe connected thereto with a hollow adaptor for receiving a nozzle spout of said nozzle, the nozzle being releasably secured to the hollow adaptor at one end thereof. The adaptor has a quick release coupling for accepting a quick release connector of the nozzle. The nozzle spout has a liquid dispensing passage and an air removal passage, the air removal passage disposed through a wall of the spout and connected at one end to the vacuum responsive means. The hollow adaptor has first end removably attached to the fill pipe and the second end having a reduced diameter extending into fill pipe, the adaptor having a frusto-conical section between the first end and the second end, wherein a vacuum chamber is created between a discharge end of the nozzle spout and an inside surface of the frusto-conical section of the adaptor when the discharge end of the nozzle spout is inserted into the adaptor proximate the frusto-conical section with the discharge end terminating short of the inside surface to provide for a narrow space between the discharge end and the inside surface of the frusto-conical section, whereby the velocity of the liquid flowing from the discharge end creates a partial vacuum in the vacuum chamber thereby supplying vacuum to the vacuum responsive means. The improved adaptor has a safety closure at the second end to reduce spillage of liquid from the container upon tipping of the container.
It is another object of this invention to provide a filling system having a safety closure at a second end of an adaptor wherein the safety closure is biased against the second end of the adaptor.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a filling system having a safety closure that is biased against a seat disposed in the second end of the hollow adaptor.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a filling system has a gasket carried therewith, the gasket biased against the seat upon closure of the safety closure.
Additionally, it is an object of this invention to provide a filling system wherein the seat in the discharge end of the adaptor is tapered and the safety closure has a corresponding tapered sealing surface disposed on a closure side thereof.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a filling system wherein the partial vacuum created in by the velocity of fluid flowing from the nozzle spout is uninhibited and the velocity and quantity of liquid flowing from the discharge end is unrestricted by the safety closure.
A further object of this invention to provide a filling system having a safety closure at a discharge end of a fill pipe adaptor wherein the safety closure is actuated to an open position by the discharge end of the nozzle spout.
Yet an additional object of this invention is to provide a safety closure for a fill pipe adaptor of a container to be filled, wherein the safety closure is moved to an open position by a means for operating disposed remote from the safety closure, the means for operating actuated by a discharge end of a filling nozzle inserted into the fill pipe adaptor.
Finally, it is an object of this invention to provide a filling system having a safety closure at a discharge end of a fill pipe adaptor wherein the safety closure is actuated to an open position by the discharge end of the nozzle spout and wherein the safety closure is actuated to the open position by remote means, the remote means actuated by the discharge end of the nozzle spout.